1. Technical Field
This document relates to methods and materials involved in treating myelomas (e.g., multiple myeloma). For example, this document relates to methods and materials involved in using complexes containing albumin-containing nanoparticles (e.g., ABRAXANE® nanoparticles) and antibodies (e.g., anti-CD38 polypeptide antibodies such as Daratumumab, MOR202, or SAR650984) to treat myelomas.
2. Background Information
Multiple myeloma is a cancer of plasma cells. In multiple myeloma, a group of plasma cells (myeloma cells) becomes cancerous and multiplies, raising the number of plasma cells to a higher than normal level. In many cases, multiple myeloma is detected as part of routine blood and urine tests.